Geschützte
by Becky L. Sly
Summary: Ela queria ficar acordada.


**Autor:** Becky Lestrange  
**Título: **Geschützte  
**Capa: **Profile  
**Gênero: **Drama/Romance  
**Rating: **K  
**Sumário: **Ela queria ficar acordada

**Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**

**GESCHÜTZTE****  
**_por Becky Lestrange_

Nunca a Ala Hospitalar pareceu tão sombria e fria. Pelas janelas entrava uma luz azulada, que iluminava as camas e as pessoas que ali estavam. Hermione estava sentada em um banquinho, entre as camas de Harry e Ron.

Sua cabeça doía, suas pernas e seus braços doíam. Suas mãos haviam achado uma ocupação, passando de leve pelos pequenos cortes, ainda vermelhos, em seus joelhos. Seus dedos fininhos e meio ásperos dançavam em seu joelho direito, contornando aqueles riscos gravados em sua pele.

Queria chorar, mas não conseguia. Queria esquecer aquilo, mas sabia que não podia, nem seria o certo a se fazer. Tudo que sentia era dor. Estava toda doída, e sentia seu peito doer quando respirava. Estava cansada, muito cansada. Estava com sono.

Olhou para porta da sala de Madame Pomfrey, calculando a distância entre seu banquinho e a porta. Sabia que a enfermeira a deixaria dormir em alguma daquelas camas da Ala Hospitalar, se pedisse. Sua cabeça doía e ela tentava se lembrar do porquê de ainda estar sentada naquele banquinho e não deitada em alguma cama, descansando seu corpo e sua mente. Então olhou para seus amigos. Olhou para Harry, que parecia extremamente mais doído do que ela, parecia cem vezes mais frágil do que ela. Olhou para Ron e então se lembrou do porque havia pedido para Madame Pomfrey um banquinho.

Xadrez. Rainha. _Queda. _Ron.

Um vento frio atravessou seu corpo, fazendo com que Hermione se encolhesse em seu banquinho ainda mais. Precisava descansar um pouco, só um pouquinho. Não precisava dormir, apenas deitar um pouco a cabeça e fechar seus olhos. Jurava que não iria dormir, por mais que seus olhos estivessem pesados.

Olhou para trás, vendo aquelas várias camas vazias, pensou que poderia ocupar uma delas por apenas um minuto, mas elas pareciam longe demais e alguma coisa a dizia que ia acabar caindo no chão e dormindo ali mesmo.

Olhou para cama onde Harry estava. Não, não poderia apoiar sua cabeça naquele colchão, não seria justo com Harry. Olhou para Ron. Ela havia trazido ele até ali, seria justo se ele dividisse um pequeno espacinho com ela.

Pegou seu banquinho e o arrastou até a cama de seu amigo. Olhou para Ron durante algum tempo, seu cabelo ruivo estava tampando seus olhos. Hermione, num impulso, tirou aquelas mechas de lá e depois parou estática no lugar, com medo que ele pudesse acordar. Porém ele não acordou, continuou dormindo.

Hermione apoiou seus braços no colchão do amigo, ocuparia somente aquele espaço. Abaixou a cabeça sobre seus braços cruzados e fechou os olhos.

Não queria dormir, sentia que devia cuidar deles. Ela sempre tentava cuidar deles, como sua mãe costumava cuidar dela, protegê-la. Sentia que devia fazer o mesmo com eles, devia permanecer acordada a noite toda, como sua mãe costumava ficar quando Hermione ficava doente.

Porém, sua dor, seu cansaço e seu sono venceram qualquer tipo de vontade de ficar acordada que ela tinha.

Mãe. Dor. Quirrel. Medo. _Ron._

Não queria acordar, se acordasse teria que enfrentar um mundo de problemas. Teria que sentir dor de novo. Mas Hermione foi acordada, sentiu alguma coisa mexer em seu cabelo. A principio, pensou que fosse Madame Pomfrey, a mandando se levantar, mas depois ouviu uma voz meio rouca chamando seu nome.

"Hermione? Hermione, você está acordada?". Aos poucos foi conseguindo assimilar as coisas, sentiu uma mão tocando seu ombro e cutucando-o, numa tentativa de fazê-la acordar. Hermione ergueu a cabeça, seus olhos estavam meio embaçados e estavam se ajustando à claridade de Ala Hospitalar. Olhou para frente e viu que Ron estava sentado na cama, com uma cara meio espantada.

"Ron?", ela perguntou, com sua voz meio embargada. Ele acenou a cabeça, Hermione deu um meio sorriso, estava com alguma coisa entalada na garganta. Viu que não conseguiria aguentar por muita mais tempo, ergueu-se do banquinho e jogou seus braços pelo pescoço de Ron. Ele estava bem, estava _acordado. _Ela não teria que enfrentar mais problemas sozinha.

Ron ficou meio sem jeito, ter uma menina soluçando agarrada ao seu pescoço era meio desconfortável. Deu tampinhas no ombro da amiga.

"Estou bem, er... como você está?", ele perguntou, se sentindo aliviado quando ela afrouxou um pouco seu abraço. Ela olhou para ele, secou seu rosto e sorriu. Ron se sentiu melhor, não gostava muito de ver alguém chorando, nunca sabia muito bem o que fazer; se devia deixá-la de lado ou se devia abraçá-la.

"Quer sentar aqui? Esse banquinho deve ser desconfortável", ele falou enquadrando o banquinho que Hermione estava sentada com o dedo. Ela assentiu e ele se moveu um pouco em cima do colchão, dando um lugar para ela sentar. Ela sentou ao lado de Ron, suas pernas estavam para fora da cama e balançavam no ar. Ron olhava para ela e depois desviava o olhar. Não sabia há quanto tempo ela estava deitada ao seu lado, mas se sentiu bem quando acordou e a primeira coisa que viu havia sido a amiga. Sentiu-se bem e ao mesmo tempo surpreso.

Contudo, Hermione olhava para frente, olhava para Harry. Ela estava com um olhar triste e cansado. Talvez estivesse cansada. Muita coisa passava pela cabeça dela, mas passava principalmente angustia. Queria ver Harry junto com eles de novo, queria voltar a dar risadas com eles, queria brigar com eles por não prestarem atenção nas aulas.

Hermione se sentia frágil e doída. Queria chorar, sentia que ia chorar. Foi então que sentiu dois braços em volta de seu corpo, olhou para o lado e viu que Ron a abraçava. O rosto estava corado e ele tinha um meio sorriso em seu rosto.

"Ele vai ficar bem", ele falou. Hermione assentiu e se afundou ainda mais no abraço do amigo, se sentido um pouco surpresa, mas protegida.

* * *

**Nota da Autora****: Essa fic não foi betada, então qualquer erro, me desculpem. Aliás, essa fic é um presente para Lise Steiner. Lise, espero que você tenha gostado ;)**

**Review**


End file.
